Kiss Kiss
by Shara Raizel
Summary: Akako and Aoko have locked Kaito and Hakuba inside an empty room at Akako's house. What kind of shenanigans will the two get up to and where will it lead?


Well my summer has started! Sadly I don't have any updates for my main fan fics, but I wanted to post something to celebrate and this is something I've had sitting in my folders for over a year now, and after posting it on livejournal I thought I'd might as well post it here and on my new account on Archive of Our Own. :P It's just a one-shot for now, but if anyone has any ideas, this could be part of a series. :)

* * *

Kiss Kiss

Kaito worried his lower lip as he watched Hakuba. The blond was still in shock, his mouth open slightly and eyes wide. Kaito hadn't meant to put it so bluntly, but then again Aoko had told him that sometimes he had no filter between his brain and his mouth. Whether this situation made that fact unfortunate or not, he didn't know, but it was definitely one of those times.

"You… what?" the blond choked finally, a blush spreading rapidly from his ears, across his cheeks, and down his neck.

"...Call it an experiment," Kaito stated, approaching the other boy slowly as one would with a frightened animal. "As I see it we're stuck here locked inside this room and that door isn't going to be opening anytime soon if I know Akako. They _want_ something to happen."

"B-be that as it may Kuroba," Hakuba stuttered. "I don't see why-!"

"Look," Kaito sighed, "Maybe this is Aoko and Akako's way of making a point since we've been dancing around the issue for months now. We both know that I like you, you like me and since neither of us have… I just don't see what the problem is. It's only a kiss."

Hakuba's blush darkened, but the blond made no further comment even as Kaito drew closer to him. Soon the two teens were standing toe-to-toe, nearly nose-to-nose. Hakuba had a good four centimeters on Kaito height wise, but that put Kaito in a good position to get at the soft creamy looking skin on Hakuba's neck. Violet eyes met golden hazel. Since Hakuba hadn't moved away Kaito began to lean in and when his lips were only a centimeter away he paused for a second to give Hakuba one last chance to back out. When he didn't move Kaito took that as permission to continue and gently pressed his lips to Hakuba's. They just stood there for a few seconds with their lips pressed together before Kaito pulled back.

"Ok?"

"…Yeah," Hakuba breathed out uneasily.

"Mmm," Kaito hummed nodding, licking his bottom lip, amused that in doing so he'd made Hakuba blush again. "Another?"

"Ah…" Hakuba looked away before nodding, face red.

Kaito made sure that he didn't allow his smirk to show through his poker face. The blond was too cute when he got flustered like that. And people wondered why he liked to tease and prank Hakuba so much. The detective made the most interesting expressions when caught off guard and right now Hakuba was _very_ off guard.

"Come here then," Kaito purred, cupping the side of Hakuba's face with his hand so that they were facing each other again.

He held back for a second to take in the other boy's flushed face and gage his reaction before leaning in for another kiss, this one more than just a simple press of lips. With heated pressure he meshed their mouths together pecking and prying at the half-Brit's lips. Hakuba let out a squeak of surprise that made Kaito chuckle. The famous teen prodigy detective from London who was known for his firm stand against crime lost his composure after a simple kiss. The guy was human after all! Who knew?

Curious as to what other reactions he could elicit from the other teen, Kaito snaked his tongue out and licked Hakuba's upper lip before lapping at the bottom one. Hakuba squeaked again and groaned back in his throat before hesitantly prying open his lips. Excited, Kaito surged forward and deftly slipped his tongue into the other teen's mouth. Hakuba gasped in shock as Kaito knocked into him and forced him into the wall behind him. The action jarred the two of them and teeth clinked painfully together. Both boys groaned but that didn't deter Kaito. He threw his arms around Hakuba's neck to hold the blond in place. Not knowing what else to do, Hakuba settled his hands on Kaito's hips.

Kaito explored every inch of Hakuba's mouth, coaxing every moan and any other delicious sounds that he could get out of the blond. Oh he should have given in and kissed the other ages ago! Even though it was a little weird to have his tongue in someone else's mouth and it had felt very… strange at first, Hakuba had a very interesting taste. He had thought that romance books, movies, TV shows and whatever other media garbage that was out there saying that every person had their own unique taste was being ridiculous. But now… now he was more inclined to believe in that sentiment. Hakuba tasted like a bitter tea with a surprisingly sweet after taste. There was also a lemony tart tang as well… but that was probably from the bars he'd been eating earlier.

After a while Kaito thought that it was a probably a good idea to separate from the hungry lip-lock to get some air. With a gasp both boys separated enough to breath and pressed their foreheads together.

"Just…a kiss… huh?" Hakuba gasped.

Kaito smiled, letting out a shaky breath.

"You didn't exactly do anything to stop me now did you?"

Hakuba pursed his lips together and avoided eye contact.

Kaito pouted. "Come on! You know you enjoyed that as much as I did."

"I wasn't… opposed to it," Hakuba admitted.

"Glad to hear it," Kaito snickered, licking up the side of Hakuba's neck. The action caused the blond to shiver and tighten his grip on Kaito's hips. "We should have tried that ages ago."

Hakuba hummed nervously in agreement as Kaito began to kiss and lick and nibble along his jaw line and down his neck. But then Kaito reached the pulse point at the base of his throat at the juncture where neck met shoulder and bit down. Hakuba gasped again and clutched at Kaito's hips as he arched his back… incidentally pressing their pelvises together. This elicited gasps from both parties as they felt each other's clothed and hardening lower members.

If Hakuba had been blushing before, now his entire face was on fire in embarrassment. Kaito blinked in shock before looking down. Sure enough both of their pants were slightly tented.

"Now normally I'd say don't get excited but it's a little too late for that now isn't it?" Kaito chuckled, earning himself a smack upside the head. "Aww! Don't be like that Sagu-chan!"

"Sagu-chan?!" Hakuba squawked indignantly.

Kaito hummed in amusement and moved in for another kiss to silence the blond before any more comments could be made. Now to be fair Hakuba didn't really have anywhere to go since his back was up against a wall, but Kaito was more than happy to realize that the half-Brit wasn't even trying to escape. This encouraged Kaito to keep going, pushing the limits to see just how far he could go. He allowed his hands to wander down Hakuba's sides before settling at Hakuba's waist. He kneaded the skin and muscles he found there beneath the material of Hakuba's shirt before slipping his hands up and around to Hakuba's back. Hakuba gasped and arched into the sensation of Kaito's hands against his skin, shivering when his spin was traced.

Kaito was practically purring as he stroked up and down Hakuba's back. It was refreshing to see the normally stiff and collected detective lose himself like this. He was proud of the fact that he was the reason for those moans and delicate shivers. He was caught off guard however when Hakuba's hands suddenly left his hips to thread through his hair and pulled his face back up for another hungry and bruising kiss. Kaito almost whimpered as Hakuba's tongue invaded his mouth this time, moaning as the slick muscle ran over his own and when it flicked the roof of his mouth… Damn.

Kaito was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was pressing Hakuba even more against the wall. All he was awear of was Hakuba and that tongue and ooh… the hard press of hips… clothed hard erections rubbing… the friction…

"Wow… I didn't think they'd get that into it," a very familiar female voice giggled nervously.

"Indeed. They look like they are in the process of devouring each other," another girl giggled.

Kaito and Hakuba jerked back from each other as if electrified – well more like Kaito jumped back from Hakuba since there was nowhere for the half-Brit to go. Both boys looked very embarrassed but also very frustrated at having been interrupted. After realizing the position he was in Hakuba ducked out of Kaito's hold and pulled down his shirt. His face was tomato red and he was looking everywhere but at Kaito. Kaito glared at the two girls for interrupting. He'd been enjoying that thank you. Aoko looked almost as embarrassed as Hakuba did but Akako was non-repentant. If anything she looked pleased.

After a very awkward confrontation the four of them called an end to the day and head home. This was the last time that Kaito would agree to come over to Akako's for a very _very_ long time. You didn't just lock a guy up in an empty room with his mutual crush and then walk in on them before things could be resolved.

Before Hakuba could get too far though, Kaito ditched Aoko for a moment to talk to the half-Brit.

"Hakuba! Hold up!"

The blond froze for a moment and debated with himself about whether he should run or not. Fortunately for Kaito, Hakuba settled for the later and turned back to face him. Kaito breathed a sigh of relief and after a quick look back to see that Aoko was still waiting for him and looking curious, he ducked his head and talked to Hakuba in a low voice.

"Hey listen," he gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. "I know that I… really, _really_ liked our little… session back there. And you seemed to really like it too…"

Hakuba blushed, nodding.

"Sooo… would you like to pick up where we left off later?" Kaito asked.

Hakuba stared at him for a moment. "…Tonight?"

Kaito grinned back. "If you want. Your place or mine?"

"…Mine," Hakuba mused. "My dad's at a conference in Kyoto and Baaya's got the night off."

"Perfect," Kaito beamed, "My mom's home and even though I'm sure she'd leave us alone, Aoko lives right next door and has a key so who knows if she would barge in on us again if we met at my house. …See you in a few?"

"Sure," Hakuba nodded, smiling faintly. "You can stay the night if you wish."

"I'll be sure to pack a bag then," Kaito winked before stealing a chaste kiss and running back over to Aoko.

Aoko didn't say anything to him as they walked home but she looked amused. Kaito practically tore open his front door when he got home, startling his mother as he raced up to his room. He quickly put together an over-night bag with a clean change of clothes and nightwear (just in case). When he came back downstairs he made sure to inform his mother that he was sleeping over at Hakuba's house before he left.

The closer he got to Hakuba's house however he began to feel nervous. But it was a good nervous. It was an excited nervous. Before he knew it, he was standing at the door to the Hakuba mansion and with slightly trembling hands he knocked the knocker. A few seconds later the door opened and Hakuba let him inside with a nervous smile. The blond was just too cute.

"Have you eaten?" Hakuba asked as he led the way inside.

"Have you?" Kaito countered, following.

Hakuba shook his head.

"No, I just finished making Chicken Parmesan. Would you like some?"

When they entered the kitchen it smelled of garlic and oregano.

"I didn't know you could cook," Kaito blinked.

"It's nothing fantastic," Hakuba chuckled. "It's one of those fairly basic recipes that Baaya taught me how to make a few years back for the times that she's away and I have to fend for myself."

"Better than what I can do," Kaito shook his head. "My mom banned me from the kitchen and the use of its appliances aside from the microwave. I'm afraid that the extent of my cooking abilities are rice balls and microwaveable meals."

Hakuba laughed as he got out a couple of glasses and filled them with water. Kaito grinned while taking a seat at the table, thinking that the other teen should laugh more often. It was a nice sound. After setting down the drinks Hakuba served up two helpings of food and joined him at the table. It looked really good and when Kaito took a bite he found that it tasted even better. Hakuba was being modest when he'd said that the chicken parmesan was a basic recipe. It tasted fantastic. When he told Hakuba this, the blond flushed very prettily with pleasure and embarrassment at his praise. The two of them then began chatting about meaningless things while they ate, relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

After dinner the two of them did the dishes – Kaito washing, Hakuba drying and putting away – and retreated upstairs to Hakuba's room. Kaito had been to Hakuba's house only a few times before for a class project or two and maybe once or twice as KID to drop off a heist notice, but he'd never been in the other boy's room before. It was surprisingly plain and impersonal but unsurprisingly clean and organized. It could have easily been mistaken for a guest bedroom. The only personal affects in the room were the Sherlock Holmes book collection in the corner and Hakuba's treasured inverse coat and cap that were hanging on an old-fashioned coat rack in the corner beside an old worn leather chair. There were no photos or any kind of other cluttered memorabilia that usually filled a teenager's room to be seen.

"It's nothing special, I know," Hakuba shrugged. "I never bothered to bring a lot with me from London."

Kaito felt that there was more to it than that but he didn't comment. Putting those kinds of thoughts aside for now he returned his attention to Hakuba as the blond sat down on the edge of his queen-sized bed with a sigh. Kaito grinned, moving forward until he was looming over the other boy, purposely standing in between his legs.

"Now," he purred. "How about we continue our activities from this afternoon?"

Hakuba blushed but nodded, slowly reaching up to gently grab the back of Kaito's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kaito hummed, loving the tingling sensation it made between their lips. He slowly climbed into Saguru's lap so that he was loosely straddling the blonde. With a few adjustments from both parties Kaito was in a much better position to kiss the half-Brit. He ran a hand through Hakuba's soft golden tresses while the other hand slipped underneath Hakuba's shirt and traced his spine, loving the way it made Hakuba shiver.

Hakuba's hand was still holding the back of Kaito's head, playing with the tufts of hair at the nape of his neck. The other arm was wrapped securely around Kaito's waist. The kiss was long and sensual with lazy flicks of tongue and soft nips of teeth. A minute later and Kaito was tired of working around a shirt. Pulling back from the kiss, Kaito tugged at the offending article of clothing, silently asking if he could take it off. Hakuba hesitated for a second before nodding, watching as Kaito began to unbutton his shirt. After Kaito got the first two undone and exposed Hakuba's collarbone he leaned in and kissed and nibbled along it while working blindly on the next button. With every button he undid the further he moved down, showering Hakuba's torso with kisses. He slid back and off of Hakuba's lap the lower he got until he undid the last button, kissing around Hakuba's navel.

Hakuba was trembling under his ministrations and when Kaito looked back up at the blond's face he could feel his cock harden at the sight of those half lidded – bedroom – eyes, kiss swollen lips and the impressive flush that traveled nearly halfway down his chest – and what a chest it was! Smooth planes, pert nipples, nicely sculpted abs – was that a six pack?! The detective was hot – both literally and figuratively. Gods. The other teen was gorgeous. And right now he was all Kaito's…

With a smirk, Kaito moved back up Hakuba's torso, sliding the shirt off the shoulders and pulling it off as he went until it fell behind them on the bed. Not wanting it to be in the way later, Kaito threw the shirt aside before diving in for another kiss, this one heated like the last few they'd shared back at Akako's house in the empty room before they had been interrupted. He ended up pushing Hakuba onto his back on the bed, hands roaming over that chest, tweaking a nipple every now and then until it was hard and pebbly. He felt Hakuba tug on his own shirt and with an irritated huff he pulled back and quickly discarded it.

Before he could kiss Hakuba again though the blond flipped their positions and pinned him down to the bed. Kaito was shocked by the show of strength and aggressiveness for a moment until he realized how hungrily Hakuba was looking down at him.

"Like what you see?" Kaito smirked.

Hakuba hummed absently, before leaning over him and pressing a kiss beneath Kaito's jaw. Then he began to kiss and nip down Kaito's neck, collarbone and down the middle of his chest until he reached Kaito's belly button. Hakuba flicked his tongue over Kaito's naval and began kissing just below it above his pant's waistband. Kaito shivered as he felt Hakuba's warm breath ghost over the sensitive skin and fine hairs that covered his abdomen. He was really hard now and… oh Gods. Kaito looked down the length of his body and saw Hakuba tracing the waste band of his jeans right above the button. His eyes met Hakuba's.

"How far do we want to go?" Hakuba asked softly.

Kaito shivered at the husky and alluring sound of the half-Brit's accented voice. How far _did_ they want to go? They'd only just kissed for the first time that afternoon. Did they really want to take it farther? The signals he was getting from his body were screaming "yes!" But what if Hakuba wasn't ready for that? I mean… the guy had been so nervous about kissing him and that was nothing! Sex… that was a big deal.

"…Only as far as you're comfortable with," Kaito answered finally.

Saguru nodded and seemed to be deep in thought as he continued to stare back at Kaito with those smoldering half-lidded eyes, still absently tracing the waistband of Kaito's jeans. Kaito was mesmerized with just watching the other boy. Hakuba probably didn't know how erotic he looked kneeling there on the floor in between Kaito's legs shirtless with mussed up hair and those bedroom eyes… Yeah. Kaito was in trouble because if Hakuba didn't do something soon he was going to be tempted to ravish the blond.

Finally Hakuba made a move. He kissed around Kaito's naval again and ran a hand up Kaito's side, stroking it softly. Kaito let out a moan that turned into a gasp when he felt Hakuba's other hand unbutton his jeans and slowly unzip the fly, the sound chilling and loud to his ears. Wide eyed he looked back down at Hakuba, watching the other lift his hips up enough to pull his pants down, until his was only in his boxers and socks. Kaito found himself breathing heavily and blushed when he noticed the great bulge in his underwear. Hakuba paused for a moment in what appeared to be a silent internal debate with himself before taking hold of Kaito's hips with his hands and then the hem of Kaito's boxers in his teeth and began to pull them down, again, lifting Kaito's hips in order to pull them off.

Kaito shivered as the cloth slid over his hot and painfully hard member before it was exposed. He was once again mesmerized watching Hakuba as the blond hesitated for only a second before running his tongue lightly over the tip of Kaito's cock. Kaito gasped, trembling, when he felt the warm slick muscle on his sensitive flesh. Heat pooled in his gut and to his embarrassment Kaito realized that with that one touch his cock had already started to leak with pre-cum. Hakuba cocked his head to the side at the sight, reminding Kaito of a curious puppy, and after another short hesitant pause he leaned back down and licked the weeping tip. Kaito blushed even harder as Hakuba licked his lower lip, actually tasting the cum.

This shocked him. Hakuba was being incredibly forward all of a sudden. Not that Kaito minded of course. He let out a barely audible squeak when Hakuba suddenly kissed him and blushed when he realized that the slightly bitter taste on Hakuba's tongue was his own semen. It was an… interesting taste. It was certainly enough to distract him until Hakuba's hand wrap around his cock. The new sensation sent a jolt of shock and pleasure through his body. He groaned into Hakuba's mouth and clutched the blond close as he was stroked. He whimpered when Hakuba pulled back from the kiss, but moaned loudly when that mouth returned to his leaking member, this time taking the whole head into his mouth and sucked. To Kaito's mortification it only took Hakuba a couple of sucks to get him to come – hard – moaning and shuddering as he orgasmed. Hakuba made a surprised noise when his mouth was suddenly flooded with the thick and bitter fluid. He pulled back with a wince, unable to swallow more than a few mouthfuls. What he couldn't swallow dribbled down his chin and the rest splattered across his chest dripping down into his pants.

"…Sorry," Kaito gasped breathily after he came down from the high.

"S'okay," Hakuba mumbled – red faced – as he wiped off his chin with the back of his hand.

As his embarrassment faded Kaito took in the fact that Hakuba was literally dripping in his cum. …It was a very arousing sight and he could feel his limp member twitch as it began to harden again. Hello hormones.

Kaito then had a wicked idea.

"Looks like I made quite the mess," he mused, leaning forward and took the hand Hakuba had wiped his chin off with. "Let me clean you up."

He licked the cum off of the back of Hakuba's hand and in between the fingers. Looking up at Hakuba's flushed face he smirked.

"Looks like you missed some," he murmured as he licked slowly up Hakuba's neck and chin before kissing the blond hard. Kaito wrinkled his nose at the heavier concentration of his cum that was in Hakuba's mouth. But still… it was _his_ _cum_ in _Hakuba's_ mouth… and all over that body… that delicious looking body that now needed to be cleaned.

Kaito forced himself to pull out of the kiss and pushed the blond back and up onto his feet. He proceeded to run his tongue down Hakuba's neck, then chest and over those nice firm abs, sucking and nipping at sensitive skin and muscle. He was rewarded with breathless little gasps and shivers whenever he reached a particularly sensitive spot on the half-Brit's anatomy and his mind automatically catalogued the spots for later reference. Finally after lapping up the last drop of his cum off of Hakuba's torso Kaito kneeled down in front of Hakuba's crotch and looked up at the other teen.

"I think that you're a little over dressed," he stated matter of factly. "Why don't you shed a couple layers… hmm?"

Hakuba was trembling again, and Kaito felt immensely satisfied to see that great bulge in Hakuba's pants. Thinking back to how Hakuba had removed his boxers Kaito smirked and gripped Hakuba's hips firmly before leaning in and attempted to undo Hakuba's pants button with only his tongue and teeth. Hakuba's body jerked, but Kaito held it firmly in place. It took a few seconds but Kaito finally succeeded in getting the button undone. Then he moved on to the zipper and slowly pulled it down with only his teeth, drawing out a low whimper from the blond.

Button undone, zipper unzipped, Kaito allowed his hands to slowly slide Hakuba's pants and boxers off until they pooled around Hakuba's ankles. He eyed Hakuba's cock hungrily. It was bigger than Kaito's – probably those European genes at work – and it was already dripping, just begging for some attention. Kaito grabbed Hakuba's waist again and forced the blond to turn around and sit back down again on the bed while he kneeled, switching their positions from earlier. He gently cradled and messaged Hakuba's balls before sliding up to palm Hakuba's leaking member in his hand, basking in the hiss and moan that Hakuba made from just those simple touches. Without any hesitation Kaito ducked his head down and took the tip of Hakuba's length into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against the slit.

Hakuba gasped and practically wreathed in his grasp, his body positively shaking. The sight of that and the accompanying sounds went straight down to Kaito's quickly reviving cock. He gave an experimental suck and smiled around Hakuba's member when the action produced a strangled sounding gasp. So he sucked harder and massaged Hakuba's balls drinking in all those sounds that the other teen made. Hakuba gasped and whined, moaned and groaned, his body twitching. Kaito had to pin Hakuba's hips down to prevent a few instinctive thrusts.

When Hakuba came a minute later Kaito was resolved to swallow the entire load, milking him for all he was worth. Hakuba was panting heavily and fell back onto the bed, flushed and looking utterly ravished. Kaito coughed, as he released Hakuba's cock from his mouth, wrinkling his nose a bit at the highly bitter taste that now coated his mouth, but felt proud that he'd been able to swallow it all and avoided having to deal with a mess.

Kaito rose off his knees to his feet and looked down at Hakuba for a minute to take in the other's flushed and glistening skin, heaving chest, parted lips, and the fluttering eyelids that covered dark unfocused hazel eyes. Kaito loved the fact that it was because of him that Hakuba was like this. That he was the one to break through Hakuba's cool composure and control. He crawled over Hakuba and settled himself on the half-Brit's chest. He relished the skin-on-skin contact from hips to chest. Hakuba grunted at Kaito's added weight, but an arm came up and rested its hand on the small of Kaito's back, the thumb lightly rubbing the skin there. Kaito grinned, and propped his head up on one arm. With the other he lifted his hand and began to run it through Hakuba's sweat-damp golden locks. At the touch Hakuba opened his eyes.

"Hey there sunshine," Kaito smirked, grinning even more at the eye roll he got in return.

"Hey," Hakuba sighed before flashing a smirk of his own.

Warning bells went off in Kaito's head, but he didn't have time to react. Hakuba seized him around the waist and surged forward, throwing Kaito onto the bed beside him and rolled over to hover above him. Kaito laughed, grabbed the blond's face and yanked Hakuba down on top of him, crushing their lips together. Hakuba grunted, but returned the kiss with equal heat. Hands roamed over naked bodies, touching, stroking, teasing, anything to get a reaction out of the other. In the middle of their exchange Kaito managed to flip their position again, situating them in the middle of the large bed. He pulled back for air and looked down at the blond to take in his appearance once more.

"What?" Hakuba panted. "You've been staring at me all evening."

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Kaito mused lowering himself back down, crossing his arms on top of Hakuba's chest before laying his head on them so that he could keep looking down into Hakuba's face.

Hakuba quirked an eyebrow skeptically.

Kaito grinned, reaching out one hand to brush Hakuba's bangs out of his face.

"You don't believe me," Kaito huffed a few seconds later.

"…I've always thought I looked weird," Hakuba mumbled, turning his face away.

"Why? Because of your mixed race?" Kaito frowned.

"…Lets just say that because of it I had a very awkward childhood," Hakuba muttered.

"Well it's true," Kaito stated firmly. "I mean, do you not _hear_ those girls in our class? They think you're exotic with that accent of yours."

Hakuba rolled his eyes again.

Kaito slid forward over Hakuba's body to whisper in his ear.

"You know… right now you look utterly _fuckable_."

Oh Kaito could _feel_ Hakuba's blush. The blond's entire face and upper-body flushed a vivid red, heating him up. Kaito snickered before diving in for another kiss, hands gliding over Hakuba's body, teasing those sensitive spots he'd found earlier. Hakuba had a hand clenched tightly in his hair while the other gripped him around the middle. Kaito's hands traveled lower on Hakuba's body, brushing sides, massaging the hips, slipping beneath the body to squeeze a butt cheek with one hand and getting a rather adorable squeak out of the blond while the other caressed down the back of a thigh and back up the inner thigh.

Hakuba shivered, panting, arcing into Kaito and clutching him close. Kaito growled possessively as he bit down on Hakuba's neck and slipped his wandering hand between long pale legs, caressing past a half hard cock, lightly handled balls, exploring further back until he found Hakuba's entrance, teasing it with a finger. Hakuba gasped and clutched at him harder. The embrace was almost painful, but it felt so good at the same time. Kaito bit into the side of Hakuba's neck again, biting down the length of Hakuba's neck, along the collarbone before forcing himself to pull back and somehow out of Hakuba's hold.

"Further?" he questioned, finger circling Hakuba's entrance.

Hakuba blushed again, closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths. After a couple minutes of silence Kaito took that as a sign to stop and withdrew the wayward hand. Maybe he'd been pushing things too far. Kaito looked down into dark hooded eyes. Hakuba sat up beneath him, leaning forward until they were chest to chest. Hakuba took Kaito's hand and intertwined their fingers, holding them between them; Hakuba's hand to Kaito's chest, Kaito's hand to Hakuba's chest. Kaito could feel Hakuba's steadily beating heart through the back of his hand. It was working a little faster than normal, but no faster than his own. Hakuba then leaned in and captured his lips in a sweet and simple kiss. Kaito hummed in contentment.

"Not tonight," Hakuba whispered as their lips parted.

He leaning back and pulled Kaito down with him onto the bed. Their movements were slow now, sensual, as hands searched and explored each other's bodies better and their kisses were long and languid. Kaito loved Hakuba's smooth skin against his and the musky natural male scent that mixed with the half-Brit's spicy European cologne.

With a happy sigh Kaito pulled back from kissing Hakuba and nestled his head under the taller boy's chin. He felt Hakuba kiss the top of his head before rolling them onto their sides. Kaito rather liked this new position. It allowed him to entangle his legs with his bedmate's and press himself closer to Hakuba's warm body.

"It'd be better if we got under the covers," Hakuba murmured in his ear.

"But that would mean moving!" Kaito whined, tightening his hold.

He felt more than heard Hakuba's chuckle. Then to Kaito's dismay Hakuba sat up and started pulling back the covers. Kaito let out a groan of protest, but allowed Hakuba to slip the covers out from under them. With the covers free Hakuba threw them over their bodies. With that taken care of Hakuba settled back down and Kaito wasted no time re-entwining their bodies back together.

Kaito practically purred as he tucked his head back under Hakuba's chin.

"Someone likes to cuddle," Hakuba chuckled.

"I'm a very tactile person," Kaito murmured enjoying the vibrations thrumming through Hakuba's throat when the blond talked.

"I can tell," Hakuba hummed, distracted when Kaito began to kiss and nibble on his neck.

"Does it bother you?" Kaito asked, pausing in his attentions. The blond had a very nice neck. One that he wanted to mark as his.

"No," Hakuba shook his head, wrapping his arms around Kaito in a snug hug. "…I'm just… not used to so much physical contact with someone else. I like it though."

Kaito frowned and pulled back enough to look at his lover.

"What? Haven't you ever gotten a hug before?" he asked.

"My parents have never been the affectionate sort of people even when I was little," Hakuba shrugged. "The closest thing to a hug that I ever got from them was an arm around the shoulder for family photos or posing for the paparazzi whenever I solved a case that they were present for."

Kaito contemplated this for a moment before pressing a long lingering kiss to Hakuba's lips and nuzzling back down Hakuba's neck.

"Well then I will take advantage of every opportunity I have to touch you," Kaito smirked as he returned to nibbling. "You might get sick of trying to pry me off."

"Kaito," Hakuba sighed.

"I'm serious," Kaito pouted, nipping the underside of Hakuba's jaw before pushing the blond onto his back, straddled his waist and plastered himself from hip to chest on top of the blond. "Mine," he growled, pinning Hakuba beneath him to the best of his ability before kissing Hakuba hard.

"Mmph!"

Hakuba hands came up and tangled in Kaito's hair. For a moment Kaito thought that the tugging meant that Hakuba was trying to pull him off and was afraid that he'd crossed a line, but when he pulled back, those same hands dragged him back down into another devouring lip-lock. Thrilled, Kaito surged into the kiss, his own hands threading through golden silky strands. A minute later Kaito pulled back for air and looked down at his partner. Hakuba's eyes were closed, face flushed, mouth parted, and lips swollen and puckered beautifully. Kaito loved that look on the blond. Smiling, he pressed his forehead to Hakuba's letting this moment sink in to his photographic memory and enjoyed the feeling of Hakuba's hands running through his hair.

"Mine," he stated again breathily.

"Possessive bastard," Hakuba gasped, giving a sharp tug on Kaito's hair.

"Maybe I am but you know you love it," Kaito smirked, giving Hakuba another kiss.

Hakuba hummed, wrapping his arms around Kaito to hold him close. The two rolled back onto their sides and then over so that Kaito was now under Hakuba.

"Now _you_ are _mine_," Hakuba whispered into Kaito's ear.

"Yours," Kaito agreed easily, wrapping arms and legs around Hakuba and leaned up to get at Hakuba's neck again.

"What is this fascination that you have with my neck?" Hakuba chuckled, rolling them back onto their sides so that he didn't have to worry about his slightly heavier body weighing down Kaito and making things uncomfortable.

Kaito growled at the move and made his next nibble a bite.

"I like your neck," he muttered. "You hide most of it with your suits and ties. Did you know that in some cultures the neck is considered a very sensual part of a person's anatomy?"

"Yes," Hakuba rolled his eyes. "In Victorian times English men and especially women's fashion had high collars for such reasons. The neck was typically bared only for one's lover or spouse."

"I rather like the sound of that," Kaito smirked as he finished nibbling.

There. Done.

"What are you smirking about?" Hakuba sighed. "What have you done?"

"Marked you," Kaito grinned. "Now everyone will know you're mine."

Hakuba sighed again and sat up.

"No!" Kaito whined childishly. "No get up. My space heater."

"Heat leech," Hakuba snorted as he leaned over Kaito to get at his bed's side table. He reached inside the drawer and pulled out a mirror.

"You keep a mirror in your side table?" Kaito snickered.

"You gave me a huge hickey in the shape of KID's caricature?" Hakuba squawked before glaring down at Kaito. "That a confession?"

"Maaaybe," Kaito smirked. "Are you going to arrest me tantei-san?"

"No," Hakuba huffed, putting the mirror away and laying back down next to Kaito. "You would enjoy being put in handcuffs way too much in this case."

"Kinky fun," Kaito winked.

"Dear Lord I'm dating a thief with a handcuff fetish," Hakuba sighed, burying his face into the side of Kaito's neck.

"That a problem?" Kaito snickered, but inwardly he was worried. He thought that Hakuba was comfortable with the fact/idea that he was KID. Had he judged their situation wrong?

"No," Hakuba sighed, pulling back to look into Kaito's eyes. He cupped the side of Kaito's face with a hand before leaning in for a kiss. "You wouldn't be here if it were."

"Good," Kaito beamed, cuddling back into the warm fleshy wall that was Hakuba's body. "Because I'm not letting you go. No one can have you but me. Mine!"

Hakuba huffed, but returned Kaito's hold and didn't argue the fact. Kaito hummed, content once more and found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kaito woke up warm and comfortable. He was confused at first when he felt his pillow moving up and down, but when he became more awear he remembered what had happened last night with Hakuba. He blushed, realizing that the two of them had gone to bed stark naked and was now hyper awear of every point of contact that his body was making with Hakuba's. After the initial panic died down he took in things as they were at the moment. They were both on their sides facing each other and Hakuba was still asleep, face buried in Kaito's hair and arms wrapped around Kaito; one hand resting on the small of his back and the other in-between his shoulder blades at the nape of his neck.

Kaito rather liked the hold the blond had on him. It was firm, but not overly tight and restraining. It made him feel… safe. Like nothing could get at him as long as he was in Hakuba's arms. So Kaito closed his eyes again and pressed his face into the crook of Saguru's neck and shoulder, letting the moment sink in.

He must have dozed off for a while though because he woke again, but he knew that Hakuba had to be awake this time too. The hand on the small of his back was rubbing slow gentle circles into his skin and Hakuba's breathing was normal, not the slow shallow sleeping breaths he'd felt ghosting through his hair earlier.

"Good Morning," Hakuba murmured.

Kaito hummed in agreement as he nudged Hakuba to roll over onto his back. Hakuba complied, pulling Kaito with him so that Kaito was on top of him lying on his stomach. Kaito smiled down at the sleepy looking blond and bent his head down to give him a long lingering kiss.

"Hello Beautiful," he grinned down at his lover, brushing a hand through ruffled messy bed-head blond hair.

"You're awfully sappy this morning," Hakuba snorted.

"It's not sappy if it's true," Kaito retorted, pressing his forehead to Hakuba's.

Hakuba hummed, wrapping his arms around Kaito and holding him close. A second later Hakuba blinked his eyes open and looked up at Kaito with surprise and a blush. Kaito blushed as well because he was now extremely awear that his lower member was pressing into Hakuba's abdomen and that Hakuba's was right between his legs. Things were awkward for a moment until Kaito's stomach growled. That broke the tension and got Hakuba laughing. Kaito buried his face into his lover's chest in embarrassment. Hakuba rolled them over until he was on top and hovering over Kaito. He remained close enough to maintain some skin contact, but far enough away that their lower parts weren't pressing anywhere to bring back the awkward tension.

"Come on," Hakuba chuckled. "I'll make you something to eat."

Kaito grumbled, but allowed Hakuba to drag him out of bed.

* * *

And that's Kiss Kiss. :)

Please review! I'd be very happy to get some feed back on this one. Also, as I stated in the beginning, if you have any sequel ideas or just ideas in general for a one-shot fic in general please let me know! I'm always in the mood to write a HakuKai/KaiHaku fic, so any and all suggestions are welcome.


End file.
